Characters
ADMIRAL LUTHER JEROME DAWSON (deceased) aka, GRIFFITH - Inducted into a PPB Naval academy at an unusually young age after being expelled from school for assaulting a teacher. Isolated because of his youth and aggression, he was an initial target for bullying, which was soon proven ineffective, as Luther fought back with a degree of uninhibited violence that dissuaded any further attempts. Fiercely capable and possessing a peerless tactical intelligence, he eventually came to the attention of Admiral Milo Wrekin. Seeking a new breed of officer for the corrupt and near-criminal PPB Navy, Wrekin inducted Luther into an accelerated officer program with a handful of other gifted cadets. Placed aboard a PPB frigate riddled with corruption, he was forced into a showdown where he was left with no choice but to kill or be killed by the Exo. Before he could be detained and executed he had to launch a rapid mutiny and take over control of the ship. Horrified at the scale of criminality and corruption within the Navy, Wrekin assembled a new task force, "Team Bleach," to act as an enforcement squad, targeting the worst ships in the Navy with ruthless force. Team Bleach rapidly became feared and respected in equal measure, and to ensure his authority was respected, Luther's progress through the ranks was rapid. His brutally effective methods and his meteoric rise through the ranks drew envy, anger, and resentment, from many in the Admiralty, but with the promotion of Milo Wrekin to Over-Admiral, chair of the Admiralty, Luther's place there is guaranteed. The day of his promotion, during a celebratory lunch with Erin Carson the restaurant was subject to a bomb attack. Erin Carson suffered serious injuries and Admiral Dawson was reported killed. Marshal Leo Jameson visited the bedsides of both during their slow recoveries. When Luther eventually regained consciousness, Jameson began trying to convince him to let everyone continue believing he had died, to save Erin Carson from the danger of being involved with him. Along with Over-Admiral Wrekin, they eventually succeeded in convincing him that the name Luther Jerome Dawson was deadly, and a lethal risk to anyone associated with it. Wrekin told Dawson he had work for him, in a new department, "White", run by a mysterious figure known only as "Fathom" White would be a new, ultra-secret intelligence network, a protectorate wide spy program to change and shape the future of the protectorate and the PPB alike. Dawson allowed his name to die and be buried, taking on a new identity, that of Griffith. The man in green, who would be come to be feared even more than Luther Jerome Dawson. VERONICA REDACTED - Director of Triple-S, the Sovereign's Security Service. LEOPOLD JAMESON - '''I.P.F. Marshal A gifted police investigator with the best clear-up and conviction rate in the Police force, his skills as a policeman are no matched by his interpersonal skills, which have meant each and every promotion has come slowly, a situation not helped by his desire to do police work eclipses any ambition he had for advancement. Understanding that every step up the hierarchy removed a less capable and less intelligent group of people from being able to interfere in his work, he would eventually insist on promotions when he felt they were overdue. Married to wealthy businesswoman Erin Carson, he helps manage the medical and mental issues that have arisen from an attempt on the life of her and her former lover, Luther Jerome Dawson, in Year 263. '''GLEN CONRAD ROTHGIL, aka MALCOLM PRENTISS WRATH - Youngest member of the Rothgill family, minor celebrities in the sport of GUN-GRID, Glen joined the Sovereign's Spacegoing Forces, aka BLACK FLEET in Year 276. Having been recommended by an old family friend, FRANK BULL, Glen was immediately assigned to the Black Fleet training craft, BLACK WREATH, which had sustained significant damage in an attack above his homeworld, PANDALE. Glen was ignorant of the fact he had been recommended for the service by Frank, and was also ignorant of the fact that Frank had once been the Commander of Black Fleet as head of BLACK FLEET STAFF COMMAND, meaning his recommendation carried special weight in te service. As a precaution against Frank's recommendation drawing special attention to him, an alternate identity he had been required to concoct was activated, and a name he had created flippantly, MALCOLM WRATH, became the name by which he was to be known in Fleet.